Hannah England/Plot
Movies Little Witch Academia Hannah and Barbara appear for the first time next to Diana, making fun of Akko saying that she is childish for admiring Shiny Chariot. Later in the flight class, Hannah says that Akko is pathetic for not knowing how to handle a broom. During the treasure quest in the academy dungeons, Hannah and Barbara are very frightened to have to help Diana with defeating gigantic monsters, and suggest that they return to the class with the treasures that they already have. Diana refuses and decides to find truly rare treasures. They warn her that there is a minotaur behind her, which is defeated by Sucy, who just got there along with Akko and Lotte, with her venomous and highly corrosive potion. Due to Diana's insistence on finding rare treasures, she decides to go down the large hole made by the potion, but both think it would be very dangerous. Diana replies that if they are so afraid, they should stay with Akko and her friends. Both follow Diana into the hole, not wanting to stay behind with them. They explore the cave below and find an iron maiden. Diana decides to open it, and releases the Ancient Dragon. Upon seeing its size, Hannah and Barbara mock it and cast offensive spells, causing it to grow in size. Diana realizes it's feeding on their magic, but before she can tell them to stop, the dragon attacks and Diana, Hannah, and Barbara come out of a hole that the dragon made. Diana takes their brooms and fuses them with her own broom to create a faster version. Both are last seen flying together on brooms with other witches alongside Akko and Diana. The Enchanted Parade In The Enchanted Parade, Hannah and Barbara appear at the beginning during Professor Finnelan's class, praising Diana for solving the chaos caused by Akko and Sucy, and for her perfect use of Luna Lana. After Akko and her friends finish the choreography practice, Hannah and Barbara enter the room with Diana, and make fun of their Happy Time Project, saying that it's very childish. TV Series A New Beginning Hannah and Barbara first appear with Avery, talking about Luna Nova's status before aboarding the Ley Lines. They are then approached by Akko, who, unaware of the Ley Lines, asks them about the train station. Amused by her lack of knowledge, they explain her about the Ley Lines, before entering the station with a smug look in their faces, without helping her. They later appear during the opening ceremony of the academy with Diana. Pappiliodya Hannah and Barbara appear in a similar way to Akko as in the first film. In addition, they speak for Diana saying that she comes from a rich and famous family of wizards. Don't Stop Me Now Hannah and Barbara are Diana's companions in the broom relay race, the latter acting as the leader. Night Fall Hannah and Barbara go to the city on their free time. Realizing there was a Night Fall event going on, Barbara convinces Hannah to join it with her, under the pretense that they'll just watch the "losers". Barbara tries participating in the pop quiz, but is shamed by Hannah for it. After realizing Akko and co. were in the event, they denounce them to Finnelan, who gives them a punishment after they're back to Luna Nova, adding to the one they had already received. New Age Magic When the fairies all go on strike, Hannah and Barbara offer a log to bribe a Fire Spirit into heating up the water, allowing them to take a shower. Unfortunately, the spirit is doused by Croix's robot, causing their shower to turn cold. The girls are framed as the guilty party for hurting the spirit, causing all the fairies to rampage. Tree of Leaves Hannah and Barbara offer their magical energy to Akko and Diana, alongside everyone else at Luna Nova, praying they will destroy the Noir Missile. Sometime afterwards, Hannah is seen eating sandwiches with Jasminka as they watch Akko's attempt to ride a broom. Mangas References Category:Hannah England Category:Character plots